1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a transparent display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a transparent display device displays an image to a user. The transparent display device includes a display panel in which vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal molecules are disposed. The display panel includes a liquid crystal layer, including the liquid crystal molecules, disposed between two polarizers having light transmission axes substantially perpendicular to each other.
When no voltage is applied to the display panel, the VA mode liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a direction substantially vertical to the display panel. Accordingly, light does not transmit through the display panel since the liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned. When the voltage is applied to the display panel, the liquid crystal molecules are driven, and thus light transmits through the display panel.
The state in which the light does not transmit through the display panel is called a black mode, and the state in which the light transmits through the display panel is called a white mode. The transparent display device operated in the white mode displays the image of the display panel.
A display panel that operates in the black mode during an off state when no voltage is applied to the display panel operates in a normally black mode. A display panel that operates in the white mode during the off state operates in a normally white mode. When the display panel is operated in the normally black mode, a power consumption of the display panel increases since the voltage is continuously applied to the display panel to operate the display panel in the white mode and show the image.
To reduce the power consumption, a phase retardation film (or a quarter wave plate, QWP) is applied to the display panel including the VA mode liquid crystal molecules, and thus, the normally white mode is realized. When the display panel is in the off state, the phase retardation film retards the phase of the light such that the light transmits through the display panel. Accordingly, although the liquid crystal layer including the VA mode liquid crystal molecules is applied to the display panel, the display panel is operated in the normally white mode. However, a transmittance of the light transmitted through the display panel is decreased since the additional phase retardation film is applied to the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does constitute prior art.